You Deserve It
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Karena kau layak mendapatkannya, Kim Jihyun. [VxMC]


**You Deserve It**

Mystic Messenger © Cheritz

 **Warning** : sedikit banyak mengandung spoiler

.

.

.

Malam itu kau bersantai di tempat tidurmu sembari membuka galeri di ponselmu. Kau amati satu persatu gambar yang terdapat di sana. Walaupun penglihatanmu sudah sangat buruk, tapi kau yakin kau mendapatkan hasil potret yang bagus. Gambar yang ada di galeri tersebut mayoritas dipenuhi oleh potret dari wanita bersurai cokelat dengan senyum bidadarinya—menurutmu.

Kau tak dapat menahan senyummu ketika melihat senyum yang sangat kau sukai itu. Beberapa kali jantungmu berdegup kencang mengingat senyum itu ditujukan untukmu. Iya, dirimu dengan ribuan kekurangan ini—menurutmu.

Atensimu terpecah ketika mendengar pintu kamarmu yang terbuka perlahan. Kau pun mengalihkan pandanganmu pada wanita yang baru saja kaupandangi di ponselmu. Wanitamu. Milikmu. Bidadarimu.

Kau menatapnya heran melihat wanitamu mengenakan gaun yang kaubelikan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau paling suka melihat wanitamu mengenakan gaun itu. Tak hanya itu, wanitamu juga sedang memegang _cake_ kecil dengan satu lilin menyala yang tidak terlalu jelas oleh penglihatanmu. Kau tersenyum lembut lalu bertanya, "Perayaan apa?"

Kau melihat wanitamu perlahan mendekatimu dan duduk di sampingmu—di tempat tidur milikmu berdua dengannya. Samar, kau bisa melihat deretan gigi putihnya. Ia tersenyum dan kau yakini jika penglihatanmu baik, pasti akan sangat cantik sekali. "Perayaan karena besok kau operasi." Wanitamu mendekatkan _cake_ yang ada di tangannya padamu. "Aku tidak sabar melihat mata _turquoise_ -mu itu bersinar lagi, Jihyun."

Kau tak bisa menahan senyummu. Inilah yang kau suka dari wanitamu. Ia akan merayakan apapun denganmu. Walaupun hanya hal-hal kecil dan dirayakan dengan sederhana seperti membeli _cake_ kesukaanmu atau dengan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Atau terkadang ia juga akan nakal dan membeli beberapa botol _soju_ untuk dinikmati berdua yang akan selalu berakhir di ranjang. "Kau sangat menyukai mataku, hm?"

Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya darimu. "Te-tentu saja aku menyukai mata suamiku!"

Kau pun mengulurkan kedua tanganmu dan memeluknya erat seperti hari esok sudah tak adala lagi. Kau mendengar jeritan kecil dari wanitamu. Tetapi, tak beberapa lama, wanitamu sedikit mendorongmu—melepas pelukanmu. "Jihyun, tunggu dulu. Tiup lilinmu dahulu lalu mintalah permohonan agar operasimu besok berjalan lancar."

"Ah iya, kau benar juga," ujarmu. Setelah itu, kau pun mengatupkan kedua tanganmu di depan dadamu dan menutup matamu. Membuat permohonan agar operasi matamu besok berjalan lancar. Agar kau bisa terus bersama wanitamu. Agar wanitamu tak akan meninggalkanmu. Agar wanitamu … ah, masih banyak lagi dan itu semua hanya untuk wanitamu. Kau pun meniup lilin yang menyala di depanmu diiringi oleh tawa kecil dari wanitamu.

Wanitamu meletakkan _cake_ tadi di nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Kau pun membawanya ke dalam pelukanmu. Lebih erat, lebih hangat. Kau tidak ingin melepaskan dia. Tidak. Kau tidak ingin ia berubah. Tidak. Tidak seperti seseorang yang dulu juga pernah mengisi hatimu. Tidak ingin.

Kau pun melepaskan pelukanmu dan membawanya pada pangkuanmu. Memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahmu di bahunya. Kau tidak menyangka jika saat ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Memperlakukanmu seperti seorang raja. Menyentuhmu lembut setiap malam. Berbagi banyak cerita ringan denganmu. Terkadang kau merasa ia terlalu baik untukmu. Kau tidak layak mendapatkan semuanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar layak untuk semua ini?"

Wanitamu sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk melihat tepat di matamu. "Tentu saja, Jihyun. Kau layak untuk setiap kebaikan di dunia ini." Wanitamu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipimu. "Berhentilah menyebut dirimu tak layak, Jihyun."

"Tapi Jumin…." Ya, itulah penyebabnya. Kautahu jika sahabat masa kecilmu itu juga mempunyai perasaan untuk wanitamu. Kau merasa jika Jumin lebih layak mendapatkannya daripada dirimu yang terlalu banyak kekurangan ini. Jumin layak mendapatkannya karena dulu kau juga mengambil cinta pertamanya.

Wanitamu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirmu. "Sstt. Aku memilihmu, Jihyun. Aku berhak memilih siapa yang aku cintai. Dan di sini aku. Aku memilihmu dengan segala kekuranganmu, dan kuharap kau juga menerimaku dengan kekuranganku."

Kau menggeleng. "Tidak, kau sempurna."

Kau semakin mempererat pelukanmu dan semakin membenamkan wajahmu di bahunya. Kau sangat bahagia sekarang seperti jantungmu hendak meledak. Tak terasa, air matamu mengalir. Tuhan yang sangat kau agungkan sangat baik hingga menurunkan seorang bidadari untuk dirimu.

Wanitamu tersentak ketika merasakan basah di bahunya. "Jihyun…." Ia pun berbalik dan merangkum wajahmu. Sangat memalukan untuk menunjukkan wajah cengengmu saat ini di depan bidadarimu.

"Terima kasih," ujarmu di sela tangisan kecilmu.

"Jihyun, dengarkan aku. Aku … ingin kau berhenti untuk berkorban demi orang lain, mengerti? Aku ingin kau memperbaiki itu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk berkorban, Jihyun." Wanitamu menatapmu. Ia pun kembali mengusap lembut kedua pipimu yang membuat hatimu tenang. "Berhentilah untuk menyalahkan dirimu untuk semua yang terjadi. Bahkan untuk diriku. Aku tidak ingin kau berkorban untukku, aku ingin kau berjuang denganku, mengerti?"

Wanitamu sangat mengetahui bagaimana kau merasa bersalah atas masalah Saeran dan segala masalah lain terkait RFA dan Rika. Wanitamu selalu tak suka ketika kau mengungkit kejadian itu kembali.

Kau tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wanitamu mengusap air matamu yang sudah membanjiri pipimu.

"Aku mempunyai satu permintaan padamu."

"Apa?" tanya wanitamu. "Selama itu bukan menculik Elizabeth aku akan melakukannya."

Kau pun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari wanitamu. "Tidak, bukan itu, kok." Kau pun membelai rambut halusnya. "Cintai aku selamanya dan jangan pernah berubah."

Kini giliran wanitamu yang terkekeh kecil. "Tapi itu dua, Jihyun." Kau pun tersenyum malu mengingat kebodohanmu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, wanitamu berhenti tertawa dan menggantinya dengan senyuman—walaupun sangat tidak jelas di mata kirimu yang mulai tak berfungsi mengikuti mata kanan yang sudah terlebih dahulu buta total itu. "Tanpa kau minta pun pasti akan kulakukan, Jihyun."

Kau pun kembali memeluk wanitamu erat. Wanitamu juga membalas pelukanmu tak kalah erat. "Terima kasih."

"Hmm."

Kau pun melonggarkan pelukanmu dan menatap mata cokelat terang milik wanitamu. Kau pun mulai mempersingkat jarakmu dengan wanitamu hingga kini kau sudah mencium bibir ranum wanitamu. Kau pun menutup matamu untuk menikmati momen ini. Menikmati bibir wanitamu yang terlalu memabukkan dan menikmati harum tubuh wanitamu yang membuatmu kehilangan akalmu.

Wanitamu membalas ciumanmu dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lehermu. Tak lama kemudian, kau kekurangan oksigen dan terpaksa melepaskan pagutanmu pada bibirnya. Kau tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jihyun."

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Akhirnyaaa kesampean bikin fic MysMe. Bahagia banget udah bikin sesuatu buat husbando gw. Gw tu paling ngenes kalau udah liat karakter V. Apalagi pas di Seven route. Husbando gw kok ngenes banget gara-gara karakter paling ngeselin /sorry not sorry wkwk

Gw ga tau mau bilang karakter siapa yang paling ngenes antara Seven V sama Jumin. Tiga-tiganya sama sama ngenes di mana-mana. Sebenernya Jumin paling sedih di Seven route sih.

Di fic ini anggap aja V matanya belom buta total yaw.

Akhir kata, author mood-mood an ini kabor dulu bhay

Jangan lupa kasih semangkanya yaaaa~


End file.
